Mute
by Sushiwriter09
Summary: Her voice was once her weapon. Broken and hurt, she loses it. His unexpected affection was a force to be reckoned with. Yet no one knew about it until he found her. Will her voice be forever loss? Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1 Lost

Mute

Sushiwriter09

Thought about this last night and decided to see how it turned out. Hope yall like it. J I don't own Inuyasha or any of the character (Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Rin, etc)

Summary: Her voice was once her weapon. Broken and hurt, she loses it. His unexpected affection was a force to be reckoned with. Yet no one knew about it until he found her. Will her voice be forever loss?

Chapter 1: Lost

It is my oath or vow. No longer shall I speak but my voice shall die. I am to be seen but no one will ever hear me again. A heart and soul broken and shattered into millions of pieces. I am not like the others anymore. Just a mute they say and forever my voice was lost.

I sat under a tree in a clearing that I found gathering my breath. The kimono I had was bloody and in need of a good washing. I have no money but maybe someone would give me one or… she paused in thought…she looked down at her bloody hands and wept without noise. I'll have to steal it.

The young woman's hair was curly and long and black as the moonless sky. She was slender and petite. Her hazel eyes looked dazed. She got up and decided to go to the nearest place her powers sense. Her lantern in her hand and sword and bow and arrows strapped on her back, she made her way closer. She sighed, knowing that her appearance was rather ghostly. Her wounds weren't deep but she couldn't heal as quickly as she wanted. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for air again. The youkai she battled had thrown her into a tree and slam in the back with his head. She killed him but her body was a little weak from the blows dealt to it. Her wounds were bleeding again. Slowly she loses consciousness to the night.

.0.0

He had felt the aura from his study. It wasn't every day that he would feel such a powerful aura approaching the Kingdom but he felt the aura fade. He didn't worry about it again. He retired to his bedroom for a good night rest. He was a busy man after all; he could not lose any time to trivial things.

.0.0

By the time I awoke, it was noon day and no one had seen her unconscious. She was relieved for that fact. The bridge into this kingdom was down and the traffic was heavy. People coming in and out, she observed the flowed. There was a covered wagon and she ran to wagon, unseen and jumped aboard and crawled under. It was a couple with child going into the kingdom. She observed their interaction under the covers.

"My dear Sango, I was merely smoothing out your kimono wrap. I meant nothing of the source." The man said grinning and rubbing his right cheek. His violet eyes sparkled from the sun and he looked like the happiest man on earth. His love was evident.

The woman called Sango hmphed her husband. "And YOU, dear Miroku can't even keep your hands off me even with child. Can I have a small break?" She said smiling.

"AH HA! But you enjoy was cursed roaming hand" and with that he went in for another squeeze. She pinched his hand.

"HALT" a guard at the front gate stopped them. "State your business here."

"Sir, we have come to deliver the weapons Lord Sesshomaru ordered. Lord Totosai is old and not as fast as once was." Sango spoke up. "We will also be staying her for a while to have a little one."

The guard inspected the wagon. I hid myself in the middle to not be seen. Please don't see me I thought.

"You do know that there is some blood on here." The guard pointed out. I held my breath.

"Ahhh well you see, Sir we ran into a bit of trouble and a youkai attacked my wife. I was forced to kill him." Miroku explained.

"HN, go ahead and go through but we are watching. Only but the Lord Sesshomaru are we trusting you two."

With that the couple and equipment went through. I noticed the wagon came to a stop after a while.

"Come out, now" Sango demanded to their new cargo. She waddled a bit off the sit with the help of Miroku. I hesitated. "I said Come out, NOW" she put more emphasizes on now. I slowly came out and they gasped as they took in my appearance.

"Oh my." I heard the lady Sango whisper. "What is your name and what happened?" Sango once again demanded from me. I looked at her. Her stare became intense as she expected me to answer. I wasn't dumb or uneducated. My voice was gone and my vow stood firmly. I shook my head.

"Mi Lady, do you have a name?" The man Miroku spoke. I nodded. "Can you tell us your name?" I nodded again. He looked eager for my answer.

I started to bend down as if I was going to write my name. Kagome…was my name. I couldn't let them know that was my name. The knowledge of my name could easily put them in danger. They knew they had an extra person on the wagon, they weren't ordinary people. Not getting a respond from me, they spoke up.

"My name is Miroku and this lovely, fine, beautiful lady here is my wife, Sango." He grinned happily. He offered me a hand. I couldn't let them see my hands…they were bloodied. " I am a monk and she's a demon slayer." I winced a bit at their occupations. The monks and a demon slayer told on my family and started to kill us off because something drove them insane. I started to get up on my own and moved back. I offered a note and as soon as they received it. I took off in search for a clean kimono and a place to bathe. I found a shop that had beautiful and decent kimonos. The lady over them was old and looked like her eye sight was failing a bit. She used her miko powers with youki and with lightning speed she sped in front of the shop grabbed the first one she could get.

"THIEF!" the old lady wasn't as blind as I thought. "GUARDS! THIEF! HELP!"

I ran faster until I ran into what felt like a wall. "What do you think you're doing?" One of the biggest guards I ever seen looked down on me. "You're quite the mess" I tilted my head to the left.

What the…I thought.

"Come on, girl." He helped me to my feet. "Run that way… there's a garden or lake that way. I won't be nice the next time we meet. I'll pay your tab but you owe me. My name is Jin." He smiled and pushed her on as he heard the guard coming. With a big wave he sent her scent another way from the way she was going.

Darn…I thought. Another nice person to repay. I ran and zigzag. He wasn't exactly specific with where to go. I found a hot spring in the middle of this kingdom. It was serene and looked like it was my best day with luck today. I made a barrier around the hot spring so if anyone came they would not be able to get to me easily. I sat the new kimono gently on a rock to not get dirty. I undid my weapons and place from next to kimono. Then I jumped in with kimono and all slowly the aches from the fight and running around faded away. I went under all the way. I removed the kimono and the hot water felt good on my sore body. That's when I felt my barrier being disturbed. I came up and didn't think I'd see someone with such a powerful aura.

"Human, what are you doing in here?" his voice was hostile and calm. I moved towards my clothes and weapons, forgetting my old kimono. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat myself."

This wasn't going to well…It must have been my luckiest day or something because once again she was saved. "My dear sister Hikari! What on earth are you doing here? I told you it was farther down. You just couldn't wait, could you?" Pregnant Sango walked through the barrier like it was nothing. "Sesshomaru I am so sorry. She tends to get lost and completely forgets her manner." She pulled me out and got me dressed. I grabbed her old kimono after Sango was done tying my bow. I wrung it out and looked up at the youkai named Sesshomaru.

" There will be consequences to pay if she does it again. Do not doubt that, This Sesshomaru will kill her with no hesitation." With grace and elegant the silver haired, golden eyed youkai turned went about his way.

.0.0

She was the aura I had felt the night before, such a frail and tiny woman to harness such powerful. I know this woman would be the cause of mind drifting. Though she was bathing off the filth but her beauty overcame the dirt and grime that was on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin, my little ward ran up to me. "What was all that commotion about?"

I declared to myself that this woman was nothing…nothing worth my attention, but I'd keep a watch on her. "Nothing. It is time for you to retire." I said as she looked at me with puppy dog eyes…Oh the irony I thought. I remember using it on my mother in order to go play with his friend Sai.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I go play tomorrow if I go now?" Rin asked as her asks became quite droopy and full of sleep.

"Hn" Rin jumped with delight and ran to her room.

.0.0

"OK, give it up what is name?" Sango pressed into me for information. I would not move, no matter the plea. SO I pulled out a pad and ink and wrote Hikari. "You're lying." Sango saw through me. "That's the name I gave you."

"Now Sango dear don't make her afraid of us." Miroku said as he looked at me. What he saw though was not where near fear.

I tore up the first name and wrote 'You will be risking your lives if you wish to know.'

Miroku took it and read it aloud. "You're a mute…an educated mute. We'll risk it. " He said seriously. I nodded and wrote another note. 'Ok…My name is Kagome…Higurashi… that's all.'

His eyes drew huge as he read my name and took a step back. Here sits the Shikon No Tama Miko…the most wanted Lady in the earth he thought. I looked down…they were definitely not normal humans.

0.0TBC0.0.

Well that's it. Tell me what you think. Continue or no…It's just a demo. But I like it. ^^ At least 5 reviews when encourage me to continue too…. J


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Runins

Mute

Chapter 2: Unexpected Run-ins

Sushiwriter09: Well the beginning is a part of Kagome's past and a part of how she started to vow to keep her voice to herself. Enjoy!

Kagome's dreams…..

_She felt a tug on her shoulders. "Come on." the girl's mother said as she went pulled her daughter to a safe place. "Go through here. Take your brother, Souta and don't look back." She trusted her daughter but she was still too young to raise another kid on her own. "Take him to Lady Kaede and give her this."_

_"Mama, what's going on? Please come with us. I'm scared." The little girl teared up while her mom handed her little brother to her. "Please what about papa? Won't you both come?" she didn't understand why they couldn't come. "I won't be a bad girl, I promise."_

_"HITOMI! Let's GO!" Hilo shouted from where they were fending off the intruders._

_"It's not because you were a bad girl. There are people wanting and ready to harm you. Fight for what's right and stand up for what you believe in. Hurt that lovely voice of your" Her mother sadly smiled as she ruffled her hair._

_"Mama…papa" the little girl whimpered. She started to back away from her mom._

_"Where is the annoying little brat at?" she heard someone say._

_"Goodbye, Kagome, Souta… my loves. I will always love you." Hitomi said as she closed the way off. By time the little girl and baby was to the village the smoke from their house rose high in the sky. The little girl was knew her parents didn't make it. And a piece of her was taken and broken. Her voice and this Shikon No tama, the cause of her parents' fall. She held the jewel that was linked to her soul and quietly sung as it reacted to her voice. Her baby brother grew up like a normal human but for her she would stay away from his new family and be taught to fight and survive on her own._

~0~0~

The human hadn't been seen in a while around the kingdom. But I could sense her. Her presence was fascinating and drew me in. There was something about her that I could not shake, something mystery and unique that made her powerful. What was her name? I thought….Hikari…Sango's sister, I wonder if she was older or younger than Sango. "Hikari…" I said loudly to myself. It doesn't fit her… it can't be her name.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." My green imp of a servant name Jaken interrupted my thoughts.

"Jaken…"

"Mi lord it has occur to me that there was a disturbance in the central market. Have we found the cause?" Jaken had his scroll checking off his duties and looking at Lord Sesshomaru's schedule. "Also you have a meeting with Lord Inuyasha today. Remember to order the armor and food supply for the army. Oh! And Rin has a lesson in with her tutor…but you may want another tutor. This tutor has quit on us. These papers need to be signed. Your mother has requested…" I cut him off.

"Jaken…cease with your babbling."

"But Mi lord!" Jaken said as he looked at everything on the list and papers that need to be signed and the invitations. "This must get done at…" I grabbed his throat, which was easy to crush in my hands but I didn't I needed him to help around the fortress in the kingdom. That was my only reason for keeping him around, he was orderly and got the job done.

"Cease ordering this Sesshomaru around. I know what needs to be done. We will put out an announcement for Rin a new tutor. Everything else has been taken care of if you haven't noticed." I sat him back down for him to see that my sign of approval and inventory was done… But Inuyasha, his half brother and his mother's invitation was something that could be forgotten.

"Yes, mi lord." Jaken replied and with that he left with a bow and continued with his duties.

My study was once again peaceful and that was the way I liked it.

~0~0~

"You know, Kagome you're free to stay with us if you like. We bought this place big enough for 6 people to live happily in." Sango said as she rubbed her belly. I could tell that any moment their baby was due. It was almost as if she knew what I was thinking just from looking at me. "This rascal here is due any moment.' Sango laughed. "Since we had to deliver that equipment, Lord Totosai decided to let us off for a while and have the baby. We spent most of our money on getting this place. Miroku was just hired as a healer in Lord Sesshomaru's fortress." She smiled. "Miroku wants me home with the baby."

I only could nod. I couldn't live her for free. They are too kind to me since we met and treat me like I'm part of their family…after a day of knowing me. I decided around noon I would go out and find a temporary job. To raise enough money for food and clothing when I leave and to repay them and Jin. I bowed and wrote a note. 'Sango, I would like to help out." And I walked out the house in search of a job to help out for my stay.

As I walked around I noticed that this Kingdom was clean and though it was crowd the people mingled well with everyone and it was quite large. There seem to be some sort of celebration going on for the arrival of someone.

"Lord Inuyasha Has arrived, come on ladies." Some women who looked like they gave up themselves for money and fame ran pass me. They screamed happily and shouted his name. "Oh my he's coming this way." They must have spooked the horse because they started to buck and go crazy. The horse started to run towards me. I expand my aura to calm the scared horses. As soon as they were about to hit me they halted and nuzzled my hands that was open to them. I smiled. Then I noticed that everyone around me was quiet and staring at my interaction with the horses. I slowly backed up and went on my way.

"HEY YOU! Stop…WAIT" a masculine shouted to me. "Please!"

I turned around slowly and continued to walk. I couldn't stop I had to find a job. I picked up my speed and roamed around a little more. The guy left puzzled in my dust.

"Excuse me mi lady but I believe we might before." The familiar voice said tapping me on my shoulder.

I turned around and there stood Jin, one of my helpful people from yesterday His green hair was spiked and cropped neatly. He was in some sort of uniform . I had to look up to him in order to see his eyes, which were clear blue. He's quite handsome I thought. I smiled and bowed.

"Oh stop itt with the formal-ness." He laughed. I blushed a little. "What are you doing in this part again? I would think you wouldn't come back so soon, pretty lady. SO what's your name? "

It seemed like every friendly person wanted my name. I wrote 'Hikari' on my pad and gave it to him.

"Ah. So you're mute, huh? Well it's nice to meet you, lady Hikari. As you already know I'm Jin…Jin Kasumito." He bowed nobly and smirked.

I wrote on my pad again. 'I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but is there some place I can go to find a job?' He read it and smiled.

"I sure do, mi lady. Follow me and I'll show you." We walked around a couple of corners and was back in the central market. "Over there is a board for jobs needed in this entire kingdom. Go read it and if there's a job you may be interested in take the paper and go to the location, but I'll help you today if you find one." He took me by the hand and led me there. He must have forgotten to let go because when we got up there we was still connected.

I read all three of the available jobs. Servant and Gardener needed in the south fortress. Another paper asked for a Sexy servant …I thought what that meant though I didn't consider it. Someone was a little too desperate. Then there was a tutor and servant needed for the main fortress. I knew a lot of things and learned many more as I grew up so many the tutor/servant job wouldn't be bad. I grabbed it showed Jin the paper. He grinned from ear to ear at the one I picked.

"We'll be working together! I say good choice." With he wrapped his right arm around my waist and took to the air. I wrote quickly and handed him the paper.

'You don't have to treat me like I'm handicap. I can walk.' I crossed my arms as we started to go down. We must have been at the main fortress.

"Ahhh, General Jin! What brings you here so early?" a lower rank guard asked. " I see you got a good catch." The guard was stepping out of his bounds.

Jin looked quite serious. "Show some respect for those above you." And he started to go into the fortress. "Lady Hikari, come one"

I bowed at the embarrassed guard and caught up to Jin. "Welcome Hikari to The western land Main Fortress."

I looked around at the magnificent fortress. Everything was showed high ranking and Royalty. There were portraits of four people. All looking like the silver haired youkai from yesterday.

"General Jin, good day I suppose." A female youkai said as if I wasn't there. She brushed up on him and acted as if she was trying to seduce him. He shook her off and turned to me. "Yura you should keep your hands and tail to yourself." This Yura lady eyed me with jealousy.

"Come, Hikari." I didn't respond to my alias name. I forgot it was even mine. "Hikari!"

I snapped out of my stare with Yura and followed Jin to a big door. "JIN!" a orange and black blur zoomed by my and tackle Jin. "Jin…Jin…Jin! Did you come to play today!" I saw Jin was trying to catch his breath for the ball of energy was pouncing up and down on him.

"Calm down Rin. I will play later…"

"Oi, what is the meaning of all this racket?" the door opened to reveal the man that tried to get my attention. "It's you , Kagome! I knew it!"

I was caught… As much as I wanted to stay far away from him, it seemed impossible. Jin looked at us while he sat Rin to the side to get up.

"Rin go to the garden. I will come and get you the moment I'm done" and as if he spoke that she was dismissed she ran off happily.

"Let's go in." Jin said as he held the door open for me. I entered and there was Lord Sesshomaru also sitting behind his desk. With tons of paper and scrolls around him.

"What is your business here, General?" Sesshomaru spoke, his voice revealing no emotions.

"Lady Hikari here is here for your job posting."

"Lady Hikari, that can't be. That's Kagome…The Shikon no Tama Miko… She's a mute."

I looked down…The way he described me made me feel ashamed. All that I tried to hide was now out in the open. If Sesshomaru was surprised he didn't show it but Jin on the other hand was very surprised that he had to sit. He couldn't believe it. Under the western kingdom nose was the most powerful woman in all the lands. He remembered his mother's legends but didn't think the Shikon no Tama was real.

Time to start my paper comversation I thought.

'Jin my name is Kagome Higurashi The Miko of the Shikon no Tama. I never meant any harm."

'Inuyasha… How could you tell? You know the affects of knowing who I am.'

' Lord Sesshomaru…I only needed the job to help out a friend. I won't be here long'

She handed each person a note. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"How could I not tell? I was looking for you for a decade and couldn't find you until now, under my half brother's orders. The Shikon No Tama should be with Kikyo for good safe keeping. "

I became highly furious with Inuyasha. "And why don't you talk? You use to talk more than you do now?" Keeping my vow was slowly going out the door as my anger built up against Inuyasha.

"Shut up." It came out… you could barely make it out but I just realized I broke my vow. I cover my mouth and started to tear up.

"Hn, there's that annoying voice."

Jin suddenly grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and slammed him into the ground. "Do not insult her again or else you and this Kikyo woman will be 10 ft under."

Though it was quite amusing to Sesshomaru that all this was happening and his half brother was getting what he deserved he couldn't help but to put a stop to it all. He hated to see any woman or girl cry and he felt his duty to cheer them up somehow. "ENOUGH! This Sesshomaru have suddenly decided that you miko will be given protection on your stay her. You may live her with maximum protection or with that couple. The decision is yours. Jin you will put your best on her protection. Inuyasha get out of this Sesshomaru 's kingdom and don't come back for a long while. Your presence isn't required anymore. "

"But my request for support on village and forest you can't do this. You are my blood."

"Blood doesn't say you have to help a fool who can't keep his mouth from running too much."

"Hn" Inuyasha said. I had come to the conclusion that this kingdom had a habitual for saying 'hn' a lot.

~0~0~0~

I wanted to know more about her. This Hikari….now known as Kagome, the Miko. She had a lot of history behind her and it seemed she needed protection. There was no way that she could fend for herself if a huge amount of enemy approached her. If she dealt with my loud mouth half brother and his crazy mate than she was pretty good. Here in my study, I didn't want to see her hurt. How I women crying and the fact that she's a mute changed some things. That's explains why she didn't speak yesterday at the hot spring.

"You will work with the monk as a healer. Though we hardly have sick subjects, I'm sure your powers and training will be of good use and you will help around the fortress if needed. " Kagome looked at me as if I was crazy. Was she not expecting me to give her a job? Her eyes shined with thankfulness. There was one thing though. If only she would learn to talk or just talk more. Life around the Kingdom was going to get interesting with this little miko around.

Hope you all liked Chapter 2. Please be sure to review ( they are very appreciated) and if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me. Thank you! And Make it a great day! J Stay tune for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 New and Old

Mute

Chapter 3: New little Friend and Old Enemy

SW09: Hey there Sorry if I kept you waiting toooo long. Hope you like and please enjoy. Don't forget to review. The song mention is song to the moon by Andy Williams but I heard Sarah brightmam sing it.

For some reason in this kingdom, my sense of direction is challenged... Never have I been so directionally challenged. Or maybe it was because Jin flew me instead of walked. I marveled at the scenery. Around the main fortress was a beautiful clearing with wild flowers of all colors. Then I saw a blur of orange and green in the distance. I giggled to myself... Which I couldn't believe I did but Jin had kept his promise to the little one name Rin.

"Hey Lady Kagome!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I smiled. A friendly face! Miroku was dressed in his monk wardrobe.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he came to my pace of walking. I showed him the paper. Then I froze... I didn't come to be a healer, I came to be a teacher. I ran back towards the fortress. Miroku stared at me dumbfounded. He decided to wait for her since she seemed new to the place.

As I ran towards the study that I once was in. I ran into Sesshomaru.

"Miko, why are you back here?" His cold calm voice seem to have frozen me. I showed him the paper. "You will be a healer…It is my decision to see where you fit not you." And like that he went around me like I wasn't there.

I was furious. I wanted to help the kid that needed to be educate. I balled up a piece of paper from my pad and was about to throw it when a hand stopped me.

"Whoa, Missy. If you value your life I suggest you dont do that." It was Jin. He was panting and looked like he had just came from a training session. I pouted... My plan to throw it at lord ice fart was spoiled.

I know its not what you want but just stick with it. You're intelligence. I'm sure he'll see you fit for the wasn't that bad after all... He was proving to be a great friend. I smiled and nodded.

"Huh General Jin, Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted us as we started to cross the bridge. " I'll take Lady Kagome from here."

"Ahhh the perverted monk..." Jim smirked and crossed his arms. "You aren't up to anything are you?"

"Jin my friend I'm hurt... I would do no such thing. I'm happily married and my dear rose Sango would kill me." Miroku laughed.

"I see you love your life!" Jin said. "Take care of Lady Kagome... One scratch or squeeze and you'll be dealing with me." I blushed lightly.

As we made our way home ,something didn't seem right... More like with Sango. It was way too silence. She was a busy body from the first time we met.

"Sango, dear?" Miroku yelled as he enter his home. "I'm home!"  
No answer still.. So we searched the house. He pointed left and took off in that direction. As I went to the bathroom door I heard rustling. I knocked firmly yet lightly to let whoever it was know I was there.

The door creaked open after I had knocked like someone had gave me permission to enter. As I entered I saw Sango hunched over.

"I didn't know what to do... I'm a demon slayer not a healer or mid wife." Sango said as she tried to stand. She screamed as it seem a wave of pain probably a contraction hit.

Suddenly the thought of talking again around these new people came up. I helped with tons of deliveries in villages and I wrote down my orders but writing down was a hassle in some situations. My vow is about to be broke again... Maybe it was safe to talk around this couple. I did feel safe and wanted.

"KAGOME! Help please!" Sango said as she bent over. I walked her to a near room and got a futon and made sure she was comfortable. Miroku must've known what the scream was and came with cloths to use.

I broke my vow around them. "Miroku I need some hot water." My voice was so soft and low he looked at me with surprise.

"My… my your voice is quite heavenly,Kagome..."

"Miroku!" Sango and said in unison.  
In a split second he was gone to fetch the hot water.

"I'm going to need you to breathe Sango-sama." I whispered. She heard my whisper and nodded. I begin hum softly as my hands started to glow white. I put my left hand on her bump to ease the pain equally and calm the baby. Miroku came back and I instructed him to have one cloth soaking for the baby to stay warm and another to put on her head. But when I looked I saw Miroku putting one on his head too. To think he is a healer.

Sango push for the first time and she screamed. With her first push I began to sing softly to the baby.

_Little one oh little one. Come on and see the big world today. We are waiting just for you._

A few more pushes and Sango was smiling again. Here I held a raven haired brown eyed little baby girl. I handed her to her mother and father.

"Oh Kagome, thank you. You made it seem so easy and pain free."Sango said happily.

"Ahh little one is beautiful." Miroku said as she looked up at him. The baby looked at both of them smiling.

"Her name..."Miroku thought aloud as if he was forgetting it "...her name will be Hikari for she is our first light." Miroku nuzzled his nose with Sango's nose. She completely agreed with him. I got up to leave to give them some time together.

The moon was bright and captivating. I sung a heartfelt song and didn't care who heard it. It felt like a release from pressure. As the jewel that I protected since I was born started to glow brightly and become active. The elements were stirred up and seem to dance as I sung. To think this little jewel was able to do so much. I managed to find a river that seemed to glisten under the moon so I sat on the edge and look at the stars. An star is born I thought. I was in the mood for more singing and so I decided to sing more.

~0~0~

I was restless after everyone was dismissed. That Miko was weird to think I would just change her position simply because of a piece of paper. The girl didn't even talk so why would I want her to teach Rin anything… I went and stood out on the balcony. I looked up there was a dot formed in the night sky. A star was born. There was an aura spike and after the spike immediately the wind picked up and the waves rippled but not to the point of splashing over. Ally or threat I took off in a jog to see what was causing the disturbance. It was an enchanting force from a beautiful voice. I came upon a find to find a girl singing and like before the elements seem to be dancing around her. The water seems to be whirling around her as the wind gently caressing her hair.

My Huckleberry friend,

Moon River, and me

Old dream maker, you heart breaker,

Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way,

Two drifters, off to see the world,

There's such a lot of world to see…

The girl reached out to the moon as if she was trying to grab the moon. She continued to sing.

We're after the same rainbows end,

Waitin' round the bend,

My Huckleberry friend,

Moon River, and me

As she ended I found myself peaceful and sleep was ready to consume me. Who is this girl? I heard her giggle as if talking to herself. She stared at the stars… I decided to make myself known.

~0~0~

I was so into the song, I completely forgot to check to check my surrounding. There in all his glory was Lord Sesshomaru. He seemed to be glowing from the moonlight. I was stunned at the beauty. I couldn't let him know who I was. There was someone else too because instantly I was lifted off edge and into some arms and into to the woods immediately after.

Sesshomaru was shocked that in an instant the mysterious girl was gone and someone had taken her in front of him. He was furious. I get what I want Sesshomaru thought. He wanted to know who she was and the opportunity was gone. Immediately he was after the kidnapped and the kidnapper.

~0~0~

I kicked and punched which slowly loosen the grip of the kidnapper.

"my little miko, we meet again."

I froze out of shock and fear…This man was …half-youkai….was the terror I was running from. What was I thinking…I left the house with no weapons and didn't put up a barrier.

"Won't you sing for me again?"

I shook my head and mustered up all the energy I needed to purify him to hell for good. My hands blazed blue as I placed my hands on his back he fell to the ground and took me with him.

"Foolish Girl!" He threw me as he made his way back to standing. The black spider on his back smoked from where I placed my hands. He paused as of surveying the area. "He's too close for me to try again. But know I will get you, one way or another."

I laid there trying to figure out what to do… I couldn't stay here like I wanted. I started to tear up. I couldn't never stay anywhere without him or someone trying to get the jewel or mate me. I sigh. No sense for crying.

"Miko." He broke my thoughts.

I looked up and he offered me a hand. I was shocked. He didn't seem to be the 'I'll give you a hand or help you up' type. I took and stood up. A bruised hip was nothing from what I've suffered before.

I nodded and whispered a thank you…

"It seems trouble follows you everywhere. You are staying in the fortress till further notice." I moved away from his grasp and stared.

Firmly and confidently I was about to break my vow …third times in one day…Kinda night…

"I will leave…"I said and I turned to leave to only be cradled into his arms and off to the air.

"My words are final." He said calmly. I struggled for a while till I gave up, his grip was solid steel. I'll try and leave tomorrow I thought.

Sw09

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and thank you for reading! :D Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Hide N Seek

Mute

Chapter 4 Hide N Seek

_Sw09: This is dedicated to my current loyal reader and reviewers… lol Hope you like it!_

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" As soon as we got back he impressed me with a beautiful room and placed me on the bed and walked out. I was not a prisoner! I banged on the door. The weird door didn't open when I tried it. "Please" I was willing to beg at least... I would rather be free than struck in a room with no company. For the first time since I was a little girl I felt alone.

I got up and went to the bed...silent sorrow gripped and took me to sleep.

~0~0~  
I placed the miko in a secure room that only certain people could get into the room. The room was the family's secret room that no one could see in cause of an invasion. The door was actually just barrier that looks like a wall on the hallway side and a real door on the room side.

"Mi lord! There was a yell from the wall. Do you know who it is?" Jaken exclaimed as he came into my study.

"hn"

The sun was rising and I thought of her song. A beautiful song it was. Maybe I should appoint her a personal guard. Jin has been close to the girl since she came here... I found it a little annoying how he's close to her.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! Rin wants to go see the festivals decoration today! May Rin go?"  
He didn't really attend those festivals only gave permission for them to happen. Maybe it wasn't that bad.  
"This Sesshomaru will go with you." maybe taking the miko out for air. Little did he know she was awake now and thing of a plan.

~0~0~

I was fully awake and alert when morning came. I looked around the room. The room was equipped with everything needed to survive. There was a hot spring with open air. The room had no windows that would open all cement and sturdy. I looked around in the hot spring no vines and only a small window in the ceiling... The ceiling was painted with the starry night on it. I sighed. Inuyoukai were too smart but not smart enough for me. Apparently Sesshomaru was sending someone to get me and immediately I masked my scent. I made an air bubble from my powers... Sometimes these powers were the handiness at times. I dived under the water as soon as the person enters the room. I sunk to the bottom. Not visible under the streaming water.

"Lady Kagome?" it was Jin. "Kagome, where are you?" he seemed to be looking everywhere. Then he paused at the entrance to the hot spring. "Kagome, spare me and come out or I'm coming to get you. Clothed or nude ..." I bet he wanted that...I thought and almost lose some air laughing.

He came in slowly with his eyes casted down and a slight blush. "Darn" he scratched his green haired head. "Now I have to tell him she's gone missing... Kagome you better be ok out there." His shoulders slumped a little and walked out the room. I would hate to be him breaking the news.

I got out found some hakama like Sesshomaru with a kimono top. I braided my hair in the back to look like I belonged. I ran to the door. It wasn't an ordinary door more like a barrier. As I sense the invisible door knob on the barrier. I was impressed at their barrier.

The fortress was in full swing, servants and soldiers running about. The little girl named Rin became skipping down the hall I ducked and she stopped directly in front of me and looked at me.

"You're very pretty. Rin hasn't seen you before." she bent down in front of me and whispered " you should hide in a better place or the person you're hiding from will find you. Rin is Rin. Nice to meet you,..."

She could tell Sesshomaru or Jin my name or where she seen. I shook my head and pointed to my throat.

"You can't talk?" she said shocked tilted her head like a curious pup. I nodded. "Well I'll name you Lady Calm!" she clapped and smiled from ear to ear. I had to go... I turned around and saw an angry Sesshomaru heading towards the room I was once in with Jin behind him. He stared at Rin as he walked down coming nearer to us. I got up and smiled. I bowed to Rin which confused her and walked the same way they were coming. Please don't say the name I repeatedly thought. I looked back at Rin and put my finger to my lips and smiled. She definitely got the message because she winked and grinned. She ran to Sesshomaru and Jin. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing on this wing?" Rin said innocently.

She was stalling for me and I was going to have to thank her one day.

~0~0~

I was angry when Jin came to tell me she was gone. The miko was smarter than I gave her credit. Her in the kingdom made it so interesting and not as boring as it was. Just her presence alone made it enjoyable.

"Come Jin. We must find her." I said as I rose from chair. The room was the first place to check. I sniffed the air but couldn't find her scent. She was making it challenging and I love a good challenge. I smirked and believe it or not I think I sent shivers down Jin...  
Smirking could only mean one thing... Trouble. Jin thought. He knew his friend Sesshomaru like the back of his hand. They grew up together and trained together.

We rounded the corner to see Rin and another servant girl talking. Immediately probably thinking out of fear to get back to work, she stood and walked down the hall. That's when I saw the gesture to Rin. She must've told my ward some kind of secret. I wasn't worried about her... I ward going to find that miko.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing on this wing?" Rin said innocently.

Jin spoke before me. "Rin, do you remember the lady I was with when you asked to play yesterday?" Rin nodded. "Have you seen her?"

Rin nodded again with a slight evil secretive grin. "Rin isn't telling. You have to play hide n seek fairly or else you're cheating. Lady Calm isn't the best hider though. May I play too, Jin-sama?" she said. She could only hope they didn't find her soon or that would be no fun.

The few came upon the room and looked around. Rin sat on the bed and watched the adults with everything. The room was spacious and beautiful and looked untouched but it was homie like her room. It was lacking something vital.

"She isn't here. This Sesshomaru remembers putting her in here." I said as if it wasn't obvious enough… "Have the soldiers be on full alert of her disappearance." He could've have gotten in here…the kidnapper. There was no way the guards couldn't detect him. I thought …She must be protected at once.

Jin went and did what he was told with Rin in tow. Sesshomaru decided to pay a little visit to the demon slayer and monk.

~0~0~

I made my way into the market place of the kingdom. Everyone was happy and cheerful about an event today. It was a good cover up. No one could find me in the mist of the crowd. I found a mask shop and bought a cat like mask. I slowly started to make my way to the house. It was crowded everywhere. I need to get to the house to get my weapons and out of there in flash.

As I came into the clearing of the house, I felt his aura approaching fast and going over me. I stopped and looked up to see him about ready to land in front of the house. I placed the mask on and went in stealth mode. There was a window that I remembered in the room I slept it, luckily it was on the lower level of the house. As I came to the window I looked in to see Sango holding the baby, Miroku and Sesshomaru talking. Sango looked very worried and Miroku was doing most of the talking with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thought he saw something in the window and immediately went to it. He opened it and looked out. Another good thing about the jewel's power was it gave me youkai like abilities like speed. He must have caught the scent old man scent on the mask who sold it to me because he jumped out the window. I told off the mask and hid it in a tree not to close to the house. And I went around. Luckily Sango and Miroku went to the back to check what was going on. My opportunity to get in came. I grabbed my first kimono I had and strapped on the weapons but was caught…

"Hold it right there." Why was it always Jin that found me? "You only saw one of us fly by…You're pretty clever, Lady Kagome." He backs me up against the wall and sniffs my hair. "You was in the hot spring… you smell of the oil fragrances. You can only mask your scent not others, Lady Kagome."

"Jin –Sama did you find…" Rin said as she tilted her head again to the side. She caught them and grinned. "Lady Calm, we found you! Can I be next?"

Jin laughed and picked up Rin. "When we get to the fortress you can be next." Jin looked back and smiled. "Lady Kagome, Don't make us worry again. Lord Sesshomaru has a soft part for you…I'm telling too much" He laughed again and made his way outside. He howled…Must have signaled Sesshomaru I was found. I looked down…Couldn't they see I was trying to save them from the trouble. Was it wrong to want to protect them by leaving…. Or am I just running away... I was supposed to be emotionless and mute. Yet here I find myself smiling, laughing…talking. I vowed and yet I was breaking it slowly in this kingdom of the moon.

Lord Sesshomaru entered the room and stared at me… Probably assessing and making sure I was ok and unharmed… Why was he doing all this for some human girl?

"Come, Kagome… you have caused enough mischief today." Sesshomaru said in a calm cold voice.

"I am not a child, LORD Sesshomaru. So don't treat me like one." I said in a voice I haven't heard in many years…to be exact since I was a kid.

"If you didn't choose to act like one earlier today, This Sesshomaru wouldn't be treating you like one. Playing a game of hide n seek."

I heard a cough under breath… "But you enjoyed it…" Jin said and as a result Sesshomaru growled low.

"I don't want to cause any more trouble…You have enough without me."

"Kagome… Think about it. We may only know each other for a few day but you're like family to us now. Please don't go. Let us help you protect the jewel." Sango said as she entered the room. "Miroku and I can't offer you the help you need right now but Lord Sesshomaru is the best. You can visit whenever you want. Our doors are forever open to you."

I smiled sadly…why…why are they so kind? "Kagome…" I noticed for the first time how my name sounded from him. "Come, we have a festival to attend." He held out his clawed hand to me… Jin was right…there was a soft spot for me. I took it and lead me outside and we were off to the sky.

_Sw09: What do you think : ) lol All I easy is 3 reviews and I'll update again. Thank you for reading . I don't own Inuyasha!_


	5. Chapter 5:

: The Unanticipated Events

Kagome POV! O.O

... I am back in the same room I escaped from yesterday. I'm so happy to be in here... Do you hear my sarcasm? Sesshomaru and Jin decided to put two of the strongest guards both physically and spiritually ready to get me if I escaped again. A knock came from the door. I went to answer it.

"Lady Kagome, I have been sent to get you ready for the Moon Festival." a little girl youkai said as she walked to the wardrobe, her voice was quiet yet commanding. Her long green hair reminded her of Jin. Her eyes were gray blue like a stormy summery afternoon. She was petite and looked around the age of 10. She was dressed in a plain pink kimono and instantly I thought of a watermelon. She picked out everything that I was supposed to wear.

"Lady Kagome it is impolite to stare." I merely shook out of my trance. She looked a little disappointed though. As she was getting me ready she started a conversation

" My Jin says that your voice is of an angel. So I wanted to hear for myself... I'm not really a servant girl either. I just wanted to see you, Lady Kagome. Jin really likes you. He hasn't stopped talking about you, you know..." started to play in my hair. "To be a human your hair is rather soft and clean

I smiled. I wasn't an ordinary human being. She continued. "And you're beautiful like my Jin said. Can you talk for me? Do you sing, I like to sing?" I saw her pout in the mirror. "Though, my Jin says I'm a banshee unleashed."

This girl has to be his daughter or something... She frowned more... "Won't you do any…"

"Mi lady, I have come to... Lady Hanaka, what on earth are you doing here?" the real servant girl said shocked to see Hanaka. Hanaka ran to the servant and turned and bowed towards me. Her eyes filled with mischief and grinned,

" Lady Kagome, I will get a sound out of you even if that means a 'ep'" with that said she left as quietly as she came in.

I gave the new servant a questioning look. She smiled.

" Mi lady, I am the one who should've helped you get dress excuse the mistake. I am sure Lady Hanaka will persist in her quest to hear your voice. She is much like her Jin. They get what they want somehow, some way." she said as she finished up what Hanaka had started. She chuckled. "The little rascal did most of my job."

"Thank you." I said, it was like a whisper but this time I didn't feel like I was breaking my promise. I actually felt good talking for once without being forced or getting mad.

"My, My Lady Kagome, you do have a wonderful voice. My name is Aimee. Lady Hanaka would be upset to know I got to hear your lovely voice." She admitted as she let out a giggle. "I feel so honored." I had to laugh. I hadn't heard my own voice in almost 14 years…. Only for singing did I hear it. Mama always told me to love and enjoy my voice. I felt a tap on my left shoulder; I must have gone into my thought world again.

"Lady Kagome, Are you ok?" I nodded. "Well my pretty… you're done. All you have to do now is wait for Lord Sesshomaru or Lord Jin to come and get you, which shouldn't be too long. It was very nice to finally meet you, Lady Kagome." With that she bowed and exited the room. I sighed. Alone again, in a too big of a room for one person. I decided to adventure out into the Fortress. I pressed on the door but this time it strung a bit. I wrapped my hand with my miko powers and pushed again. This time it opened with no problem. I peeked out to see if anyone was out and about. Immediately I was on my butt looking up at twin guards who was grinning at me mischievously.

"Well, well, well brother looks like we got ourselves a good catch." The left twin said happily.

"Indeed, little brother. She quite the beauty they say she is. So why sneak out now? Lord Sesshomaru or Lord Jin should be coming anytime soon." The right twin held out a hand and helped me up. His lavender eyes and wild brown hair was pulled into a fluffy long ponytail that suited him. " My name is Kai and my younger brother." He pointed to the left twin who was identical from him. "His name is Gai."

They seemed so young. " Kitsunes…" I said. I sounded a little dumb. Gai smiled and nodded.

"Please mi lady don't try and escape. If you would like a escort around the fortress just tell us and we would gladly oblige." Kai said. They're voices were the same too. They must be a deadly duo. I thought.

"What's going on here? "

"Lady Rin!"

" HAHA, Kai ! Gai! How are you guy? Do you like Rin's kimono?" She noticed me finally. "Lady Calm it's you! Do you like Rin's Kimono? Lord Sesshomaru had Lady Kaede get it from her village. She said it was specially made for Rin! Come on Lady Calm. Let's go meet Lord Sesshomaru and show him our Kimonos!" She quickly pulled me up and I was out of the room with the twins on our tail.

Jin cleared his throat. "Well Lady Kagome, Lady Rin Sesshomaru is ready for you both." Jin didn't look at me. Maybe I had something on my face or I did something wrong. I straightened out my kimono looked at Jin hoping for some communication."Come on Lady Calm, Lord Sesshomaru awaits. Rin wants to see his reaction too." Rin said as she pulled me along. I looked back to see the twins and Jin behind us walking slowly. What did she mean by his reaction too…I thought. The Fortress always seemed to amaze me each time I looked around. So much to explore and learn…I'm getting excited… I smiled to myself. Maybe this is my time to let my guard down.

Rin busted through some grand doors and there stood Sesshomaru with all his arrogant and beauty in tack. "Lord Sesshomaru, Doesn't Rin and Lady Calm look lovely?" He looked once over Rin and nodded but then he stopped on me…longer than he did on Rin… Not that I thought they were like that but the little girl seemed to be like blood to him…then again this is the king of Ice. When I came out of my thought again, I notice he was still looking at me but this time it seem he wanted to say something but couldn't… I rule the fact that I definitely had something on my face or kimono. I looked down and around and nearly tripped in the process. I didn't exactly meet the ground more like a bridge of hands caught me. Kai, Sesshomaru, and Jin were looking at me with something in their eyes. I blushed at the attention. And everyone came out of their trance when they heard Jaken's voice.

"My Lord, what on earth are you doing? You're due out at any moment now." Jaken said as he started to pull Sesshomaru to the door.

"Do not move ,miko or else this Sesshomaru will make you pay. "

Gai laughed. "Well well well my lady you have a competition on your hands." His eyes shoned of amusement and he even slapped his brother on the back. "now brother you better get rid of those feeling If you care about working.

"Lady Kagome, I believe my little sister snuck in on you. She's quite the child."

I only could nod. He still wasn't looking at me…I was beginning to worry so I went to him and pulled him down to my eye level. I cupped his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" I said so fast and quietly that even he didn't hear it almost.

"Nothing… mi lady…" His eyes held a small bit of sadness. "Maybe later when Sesshomaru doesn't have you,princess." I was beyond shocked when he called me that… No has called me that since I was a little girl. It was my nickname from the villagers and servants. I was the eldest and daughter of the Head. The village was known for the people who protected the jewel for many centuries. It was once Kikyo's duty to keep it til I came… the true protector and guardian of the Sacred Jewel.

"Lady Kagome, you are requested by Lord Sesshomaru. " Kai and Gai said at the same time.

As I released his face… there was a look on his face that looked as if he didn't want me to let go… I blushed at the thought and walked towards Lord Sesshomaru. I entered the door leading outside. The fortress was beyond beautiful. Lanterns, the smell of the delicious foods and laughter filled the air. It was so uplifting to see children playing… my love for kids kicked in and I immediately went with Rin to play… I love the atmosphere around the children. The laughter, smiles, and the innocent was such a refreshing refill of what I felt like I was missing. Never once have I thought about slowing down and having a family… Forget the Festival I'm going with the kids. I played with the kids for what seemed like hours.

.

Jin watched as Kagome played with the children. She seemed so happy and peaceful. There was something at her and the jewel that made the atmosphere calmer. Kai, he notice was watching her too…probably thinking the same thoughts. The moment she cupped his face and looked into his eyes, he knew she was reading him like a book… just like Sesshomaru but it's different from a female. Lord Sesshomaru had on that stoic facial mask again and watching her intensely. This one girl was starting to drive three different and powerful people insane.

.0.

"Oh Lady Calm won't you sing with us?" Rin asked. Her eyes showed admiration and determination to get me to sing. I wonder how she knew I liked to sing. I motioned them to come closer.

"My name is Kagome…but you can call me Ka-chan." All the kids cheered and some marveled at her voice.

"Ka-chan, will you be my big sister?" little Rin asked. She was sincere and adorable as she asked me.

"What about your family, little one?" I asked.

"Everyone has died, all I have left is Lord Sesshomaru. I'm alone and you seem like a good big sister person.I'll be a great Lady one day like you." Rin said happily as she tripped in her kimono.

"in a million years" some other kids said and caused Rin to blush of embarrassment. I helped her up..maybe I was seeing why Lord Sesshomaru couldn't resist her adorable charm.

I nodded and I believe she got the message because she grinned from ear to ear and tackled hug me and we both fell.

I started to sense her again… Kikyo… a distant cousin from our sister village near Inuyasha forest. I rounded up the children and handed back to the festival central. I looked around not seeing Sesshomaru or Jin or the twins… Great when I need help, they disappear. I thought. She was getting closer fast. I put Rin down and told her to go straight to the adults.

There she was with Inuyasha looking sinister than ever. "Kagome Higurashi…my dear little cousin long time no see." Kikyo said in her monotone voice. Inuyasha only looked at me with lust or something in his eyes.

"So now you're so weak you can't protect yourself. Pathetic. Luckily I'm only here for the festival." She brushed against me as she walked by. . "watch your back."

I watch their retreating backs as they walked more into the festival. I can't believe I use to play and love those two… My best buddies, my family… only to be stabbed in the back…

"Lady Kagome..." I turned around to see Jin and Kai running towards me but Sesshomaru was there in an instant with Rin in his arms. Rin jumped down and ran to her with worried eyes.

"Kagome are you okay?" I nodded and smiled. They didn't do anything wrong but encountering the two at the same time meant trouble. I still felt their auras.

"Lady Kagome, what happened?" Jin asked as he came over to me. He had food crumbs around his mouth and he held a pair of legs on his back. I started to laughed, his appearance was like my father when he was found out about the stolen midnight snack he would have. I had to sit down to laugh. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Jin wiped his mouth and put down the person on his back. Lady Hanaka peered from behind him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine" I said...I was getting comfortable with communicating through words with them. Maybe it was because they made me feel secure and confident.

"We thought something happened, the way Rin ran back to us." Kai said as he examined me for any injuries. Lord Sesshomaru stood there also examine me.

"I'm fine really"... I still wasn't use to my voice, I sounded small. "Enjoy the festival" I started to walk anywhere. I wanted to be away. So I started to walk towards the entrance to the village.

"Well Well Well if it isn't Kagome." I turned around to see pure red eyes staring at me. Kagura… I ran to hug her. "What are you doing in this place?" she asked.

"I'm here only for a few more days." She was shocked I used my voice. I looked away, "But I'm thinking about leaving tonight. It won't be easy though." Kagura smirked knowing I was asking for her help indirectly.

"What do you need done, darling?" Kagura loved to cause trouble so she didn't mind one bit. I merely nodded.

Well we shall see what Kagome does this time? And why is she trying to get away so much. Next time on Mute!

Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think : )


End file.
